So Wrong
by 83Twilighter4life
Summary: Oneshot.  A little one shot if all were human and Edward was dating both Bella and Rosalie and they found out about it.


**Locks up the closet and looks around innocently.**

**Alright so I don't own twilight or any of the characters **

**Emmett: Jennifer can I come out now**

**Myself: No dear Emmett you have to stay there until I need you. **

**So anyway enjoy the little one shot I made. **

Bella sat at the table in the restaurant tapping her fingers gently upon it. Edward had excused himself to the restroom. Just then his phone which he left sitting on the table buzzed, she eyed it for a moment, then quickly snatched it up. She flipped it open to see he had a text message from someone named rose she read it.

Rose: Hey baby can't wait to see you tonight, meet me at the Garden fountain at 8pm.

Bella glared she had had an inkling she was being cheated on, but seeing it there in black and white was well a shocker to say the least. Bella felt like crying and killing Edward at the same time, she smirked as an idea formed into her head. She typed back as Edward of course.

Edward: See you then, baby

She had a feeling that Edward called all his girls baby, just to keep from mixing up the names.

She then deleted the messages and quickly replaced his phone. He returned sliding into his seat.

Bella was smiling well albeit evilly is the only way one could put it. He spoke softly

"Baby you alright?" He asked , raising a brow.

Bella just smiled still as she spoke " I'm fine love." She actually wasn't bad at lying for once, she just nodded, or that or he was too occupied to really notice she was.

"Edward, do you think we could caught it short tonight." She looked at her cell phone seeing it was 7:15pm, she would need the time to get to the fountain it was half hour drive.

"Of course" she kept back from rolling her eyes of course he would say yes, he was probably off to meet another girl.

Bella stood smoothing out her denim skirt, Edwards eyes slid down her body and back up as she moved forward and kissed him on the cheek then the lips.

"Thanks just feeling tired I guess, I'll see you tomorrow." He just nodded as he spoke back

"Sure thing doll."

She giggled thought not for the reason he thought no she had a devious plan to get to. She was of course had driven herself. This explained why she always drove herself he didn't want another girl leaving evidence of herself in his car.

She raced to her car as soon as she was out of his sight. She managed not to trip, she thanked god for that one. She drove her way to the garden. It was actually a garden you could walk around in. It held a beautiful statue of a woman in a man in a dancing embrace as it's center. It had like a waterfall backdrop that had water flowing over the couple. She looked around and then saw the only person she could assume was known as Rose.

"Rose?" It was question as she wanted to make sure.

Rose looked up and looked at Bella with a bit of disdain as she had no idea who she was and what she was doing her but she spoke and not politely either.

"Don't know who you are, but runaway I'm waiting for someone." Bella smirked as Rose spoke and she replied easily. " Oh I know but Edward won't be coming."

Rose's eyes flashed as she glared at Bella. "Why what did you do to him" ? she asked.

"Nothing yet, but I'm the one that answered the text message, as well it did interrupt my date with him. Granted he was using the washroom so he doesn't know about it as I deleted it." She responded

At first rose was angry that this woman just intercepted her text message but the words on a date seem to pop out suddenly. Rose glared but then softened wasn't Bella's fault. Bella spoke again though.

"I'm Bella by the way, and I don't know about you, but I don't go home and cry I get even."

Rose smirked as she had a feeling she was actually going to like Bella and she raised a brow as she spoke. " What did you have in mind?" Bella told her the plan and Rose nodded along with her and she spoke. "We just need to make sure he doesn't' run when he sees both of us."

Rose smirked "Don't worry about that my brothers can make sure he doesn't"

Rose pulled out her phone and text messaged Edward as planned.

Rose: Hey baby why don't you meet me at Track's

-----------------------------------------------------fancy page break thing--------------------Edward blinked a moment and then shrugged, as he got into his Volvo and drove home. He opened his front door just as his cell phone went off. He blinked and pulled it out. He didn't think it was Bella, and she smiled realizing who it could be then. He was right he looked to see it was Rose. He read her message and easily responded.

Edward: Sure when?

Rose: 30 mins?

Edward: sure see ya there

Edward grinned at least he would get laid tonight. He quickly took the stairs too at time to shower and change. He then rushed back down grabbing his wallet and key's and heading out.

--------------------------------fancy page break thing again-----------------------------------

Bella smirked as her and rose raced their in their cars. They had tied. Bella got out and made her way inside with Rose behind her. The bartender looked nervous suddenly as he had looked up and seen the two enter together. He rubbed the back of his neck and reached for his phone, but it was gone.

Emmett held it in his hands and spoke softly yet there was an edge to his voice. " I don't think so drink man, he's got it coming to him." The bartender just nodded in defeat

Rose approached Emmett with Bella in tow as she introduced them.

"Bella this is my brother Emmett." Bella looked up and her eyes went wide and she then grinned evilly once more as she spoke.

"Its nice to meet you Emmett" Emmett smiled back " Likewise" he spoke softly.

He took her hand and rose it up and kissed it, Bella blushed of course. Emmett just laughed.

Rose then turned to another guy wasn't as muscular as Emmett but was built to say the least and looked more like Rosalie.

"This is my other brother Jasper and his wife Alice" She then gestured to a small black haired pixie like figured girl.

Bella grinned as she shook their hands, she knew this was going to be fun.

Rose's cell phone buzzed, she flipped it open.

"Bella go get ready Alice will help you with the setup he's here."

Bella darted off with Alice up onto the stage and behind the curtains. They picked Track's for a reason. It was karaoke bar, but also held concerts. Well Rose and Bella were going to put on a little show for Edward.

-------------------another fancy page break thing----------------------------------------------

Edward sped the whole way there. Anxious and well horny to say the least. Rose was wild in the bedroom that's what he loved about it all. Where as Bella was tame. He almost felt guilty about playing the two. Almost doesn't count, everyone knows that. He stepped inside and smiled seeing rose sitting at a table, she slid in across from her and spoke.

"Hey I'm glad you called." He smiled that crooked grin. Bella watched and wiped away a few angry tears. Emmett pulled her back gently and turned her around. She had realized that Emmett and Jasper had joined them back stage Emmett spoke.

"He's not worth it Bella trust me." Jasper and Alice nodded in agreement. Bella smiled feebly as she spoke. "I know, it still hurts more than I would like." Emmett wiped her tears away gently.

"He's an idiot. Your beautiful and sweet, well since this plan is your idea perhaps a bit evil but it suits you." She blushed a bright red "Thank you Emmett"

Alice looked at her watch. "Almost time" her voice was musical as she spoke. She peeked her head out gently to see that Rose had made it so at the moment Edwards back was to the stage. As they spoke Rose got angrier as Edward was complimented her left and right. Of course what he was saying was true, but it didn't need to come from a lying cheat like he was. She then saw the thumbs up for Alice.

"Edward excuse me a minute. I have a surprise for you."

Edward nodded enthusiastically he loved Rosalie's surprises they usually turned out to be wicked fun to use in the bedroom.

------------------oh you know what it is-------------------------------------------------------

Rose hurried back stage and looked to Bella. "You ready" There was an anger to her voice.

Bella nodded "Yes can't wait" She really couldn't wait to see his face.

Emmett and Jasper then took that as there cue to exit and moved and they both spun Edward's chair around so he was facing the stage. He saw there angry faces and didn't understand why. He was moron to say the least. Well at least when it came to women.

Emmett kept one hand on Edward's shoulder and Jasper the other so he was forced to stay sitting. The bartender got up and spoke into the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman tonight we have special performance for you, A duet we shall say. Oh and Edward it's dedicated to you."

Edward smiled to him well he wondered what song rose was going to do.

The music started the beat was uplifting and rose's voice came out as she came out and the spotlight fell on her. She sang the first verse.

**Rose**

_I see how your trying to weasel  
your way in my life  
boy i know how you maneuver  
with all your confusion_

Edwards grinning like a fool for a moment until he then heard the lyrics, and the second voice appeared. He snapped his attention slightly to right and saw Bella singing along with Rose. His eyes had widened in fear.

He of course tried to get up but two firm hands held him down and they glared at him blatantly. He gulped and just went back to watching as well that's all he could do.

Bella and Rose glanced at each other during the song and smirked evilly. Bella actually held a pretty powerful singing voice.

**Bella**

_tell me that I'm your only  
and how bad that you want me  
well then why are you so shady  
if I'm supposed to be your lady_

**Rose**

_why should I believe anything you say  
and how could you shame me that way_

**Bella**

_tell me where, where did you get the nerve  
to even think that you could  
play me wrong_

**Both**

_you thought we didn't know_  
_you thought we were in the dark  
but boy your covers blown  
cause we both know now_

you thought you had us fooled  
at your beck & call  
but now who's the joke  
and look who's laughing now 

**Rose**

_Now your trying to use us against one another._

_But it won't work_

**Bella**

_I see through your game boy_

_And I know exactly where to play boy_

**Both**

_you tried to deny all your actions  
for once in your life be a real man  
at least give me the proper respect  
of the truth i already know you did it_

**  
Rose**

_why should I believe anything you say_

_How could you shame me that way_

**Bella**

_tell me where did you get the nerve  
to even think that you could  
play me wrong_

**Both**

_you thought we didn't know  
you thought we were in the dark_  
_but boy your covers blown  
cause we both know now_

_you thought you had us fooled  
at your beck & call  
but now who's the joke  
and look who's laughing now_

**Both**

_I see right through you baby  
try not to be like you don't want me  
why don't you get it through your thick head  
cause I've seen this game before_

_and I'm not trying to see it no more_

_SHUT YOUR MOUTH  
I'm not trying to hear your lies  
no not again  
sorry you couldn't be a better man_

_you thought we didn't know  
you thought we were in the dark  
but boy your covers blown  
cause we both know now_

_you thought you had us fooled  
at your beck & call  
but now who's the joke  
and look who's laughing now  
Guess you thought wrong  
look who's laughing now  
You stupid _

Bella and Rose glared at Edward and then stormed out the door. Jasper and Alice following them of course.

Bella went back in as Emmett was in Edward's face she was listening to him yell

" MY SISTER MAN, YOU'RE A FOOL THAT IS FOR SURE. AND BELLA WHAT ABOUT HER. SHE IS THE SWEETEST PERSON EVER. SHE WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR YOU IF YOU ASKED I'M GLAD SHE FOUND OUT, I'M GLAD I FOUND OUT"

Emmett then sucker punched him in the gut. Bella's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped she hadn't been expecting that. Emmett whipped his head around, his anger vanishing easily as she smiled at Bella and spoke.

" Bella let us leave" she just nodded at first, but then she grinned as she spoke with ease. "You defiantly need to teach me how to throw a punch like that."

Emmett nodded and through his arm around her " Of course in due time dear, all in due time."

He walked her outside to the others and Bella easily told them what Emmett did. Everyone laughed.

**For the record I love Edward but I really wanted to use this song somehow so of course I had do it. Reviews Please this is just a one shot. **


End file.
